Various movement or position encoders for sensing linear, rotary or angular movement are currently available. These encoders are generally based on either optical systems, magnetic scales, inductive transducers, or capacitive transducers.
For optical encoders, a number of systems have been developed. One recent system is an all optical encoder that is of a small size in addition to having a number of other desirable features, as disclosed in co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,315, which is incorporated herein by reference (hereinafter “the '315 patent”). In an all optical encoder, optical signals are transmitted through a plurality of optical fibers to a photodetector device. In the past, there has been some difficulty in precisely aligning each end of the plurality of optical fibers with a corresponding photodetector portion in the photodetector device. The present invention is directed to providing a method and arrangement to overcome such difficulty.